Assassin's Creed: Rebirth
by John Mathews
Summary: In 1954 to 1969, the Templar King of New York, Derrick Stark, searches for the last piece of Eden, the Eye of Eden, and three friends must take the place of their Assassin ancestors to face the Templar order.
1. Prologue

**_New_ _York: 1963, Civil Rights Movement_**

it was a stormy, cloudy night for New York. All the citizens of the fair city however had treated it like a normal afternoon. They weren't worried about a thing, how naive they were.

In a building, as big as a skyscraper, held the masked demons of the city. The Templars. Their leader, Derrick Stark, high on his throne like table, at his desk, sitting in a devilish manner. His elbows on the table and his fingers tangled together, with his head facing down. He was in true distress, a clear signs to one of his lessers, to keep the conversation to a minimum, as well as the negative thought.

"Sir..." a Templar spoke, peering his head out from the cracked door, the voice of terror in his voice. "I have intel with new uprising..."  
"Well, on with it." Derrick stated, lifting his head to face his pawn. There was no answer from the Templar, until he saw his leader get up and slam his fist into the table. "Spit it out, then!"

"There is an assassin among them!" he squealed out, flinching at his boss and backing away a bit. "How many we aren't sure, but...we may need to remain vigilant. God only knows what he could possibly do..."

He only heard a chuckle from the Templar leader, watching him get up and look out the window, raising his hand, signaling the soldier to come closer. "Tell me, what do you see?"

The lesser hesitated to ask, looking back and forth at Derrick and the view of the city.

"I see a city, on the brink of destruction." Stark stated, wrapping his arm around the soldier's shoulder, shaking him lightly and grinning. "And we, are her salvation. It is up to us to save this world, but we need to keep going."

"But the Assass-" he was halted by a finger to the lip.

"Sh sh shh..." Derrick began. "The Assassin is nothing to us. They are flies. A joke..." he pushed the soldier away, walking back to his desk. "Keep searching for it. A kill anyone in your way."

"Y-yes sir.." he ran to the door, pulling and opening it, stammering out.

Derrick turned his chair, looking out the window to the city view, enraged by this newfound information. "You really want to play this game, assassin? Very well..."

There, the hooded man stood, staring down the Templar leader, calmly. Two more hooded men had walked to him, observing.

"Shall we strike now?" one spoke, turning his head to the one in front.

"No, not yet." the first, seemingly British Assassin replied, looking at his allies. "What would be the point in ending the game so early?"


	2. Chapter 1-Welcome to the Creed

**_Warning: this is a Fan-Fiction, not a documentary. This is just for fun. All events that happen in this story may not be historically accurate. With that being said, please enjoy Assassin's Creed rebirth!_**

* * *

 _DNA. THE BUILDING BLOCKS OF OUR WORLD. IN THE BEGINNING, WE BELIEVED THEY WERE NOTHING MORE, BUT WE WERE WRONG. FROM ABSTERGO INDUSTRIES: THE ANIMUS V3. NOW, WALK FREELY THROUGH THE MEMORIES OF YOUR ANCESTORS. FEEL THE-_

 **"** the realness of the moment, blah blah blah..." the TV shut off as a man, seemingly in his early 20s, rolled over in the bed of a small, one person apartment. He slowly got up, scratching his cherry blonde hair and grabbing the phone on the nightstand beside him. There was a message about 2 minutes ago. He opened it and read:

 _Colby, I need u now, it's serious._

 _Try 2 get Delsin 2_

 _Where are u guys?!_

the man rolled onto his feet, grabbing the best clothes near him and his signature gray hoodie and black jacket. He put on his unbranded sneakers and adjusted the laces as he tied them. Then walked out the door to the fire escape of the apartment. There was building a few blocks across, so the young man vaulted over the fire escape, hanging over the railing and falling, landing on his feet and rolling forward to ease the impact. He got up, adjusting his jacket and beginning to run.

It was one of those day, so on the way, he grabbed a pipe on the streets.

* * *

Colby arrived at the destination: a garage reading the sign, Marshall Motors. There were blacked out cars out on the streets. Yeah, it was the mafia. They run the street of Jersey here. They've been trying to take over this part of the streets but the majority against it were quite persuasive, aggressively persuasive. But these guy, they were different somehow.

The young man walked through the opened garage door, seeing up to four men, and a brute. He adjusted his neck, hearing cracks and pops, before shouting "Hey, dudes!" suddenly, all the mafia members turned to him, and it was kind of disappointing him. It was embarrassing to think this is the amount of people they need to control this place. "Okay, so who's firsted?" he asked, swinging the pipe in his hands, grinning.

One thug began to walk to Colby, pulling out a pocket knife. How embarrassing. The mafia thug charged forward, throwing the knife holding hand in the air, but being stopped. The pipe was at his neck, creating a gap between him and his target. Colby shook his head.

Colby quickly swung the pipe into the jaw of the thug, knocking him aside. He began to run to another member, sliding past him and tugging on his ankle, pulling down to the ground. The young man quickly got up, looking at the brute. He took care of the first two no problem, but this one was a different story.

The brute began to walk to Colby, cracking his knuckles as he got closer. Suddenly, he started to stutter, in what looked like electrocution. As the giant fell, Colby saw a teen in a white jacket with a black beanie with the words 'Jersey shore' on the side. He was wearing a carbon glove, with electricity surging in his opened fingers.

"Delsin? How'd you get here so fast?" Colby asked, walking over the brute with smile. "Not that I'm complaining. Just..."

"I got your message." he stated, holding up a black cased phone as prod. But something was wrong.

"Message? I didn't send a message. I got here as fast as I could." the cherry blonde replied, dropping the pipe. They were both confused. If Colby didn't send the message, who did?

They both heard footsteps, the last two thugs had walked to them. One had pulled out a pistol, aiming it at Delsin with a smirk. "Put your goddamn hands up..."

Colby looked up at the ceiling, at the beams, where a man in a red Letterman jacket crouched. Right above the mafia members.

"Do we have to?" Colby joked, a sly grin on his face.

"NOW!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. It didn't affect the two.

Suddenly, the figure dropped down, grabbing both the mafia member's heads, slamming them into eachother and knocking them out. He knelt down for a moment, a blonde in a red Letterman jacket. He stood to his feet, stretching his shoulders and looking at the two.

"Andrew, nice moves." Delsin complimented the red wearing blonde. He expected a thank you, but no.

"What are you two doing here?" Andrew asked, looking at the two unconscious mafia members. "I had all of this uncontrolled."

The cherry blonde and beanie head looked at each other, then at the red jacket.

"Wait..."Colby began, "If you didn't send me the message, who did?"

"What message?" Andrew asked.

Suddenly, they all heard ringing and buzzing. Each pulled out their phone, seeing a message and looking at each other. Delsin looked at Colby's screen, and Colby at Andrew's. They all read the same thing:

 _Well done recruits._

 _Meet up at the abandoned neighborhood. 5:00 PM_

All three of them looked around the garage, and saw nothing but the silver and blue Mustang and white and black Subaru.

"Okay, what the hell?!" Colby asked his friends, who were just as clueless.

"Recruits? Meet up? Who was that, and how do they know us?" Andrew questioned. He too didn't receive an answer.

"Something's wrong here..." Delsin stated. They both knew he was right. They also knew if they were going to figure any of this out, was to do as the message said.

* * *

The day turned to evening. A silver and blue Ford Mustang driving into an alley of unbuilt houses. There was a warehouse just out the area, where they must have to be at. Andrew however, thought it was a good idea to scope out the area. Delsin gave each of them an ear piece, for communication.

Colby decided to take the rooftops, since he was the most athletic of the three of them. Delsin stayed on the ground, surveying stealthily. Andrew stayed at the car, Incase everything went south.

Delsin crouched against a wall, looking around. He heard footsteps, fast approaching from behind. He turned, holding up his carbon glove with electricity surging through it. He saw nothing but the undone houses. The beanie head began to walk to a corner of the houses to expect it. The moment he looked he was grabbed and put into a headlock.

Andrew sat in the driver's seat of the Mustang, looking out the window, then into the side mirror, where he saw a female figure in a hood, then he looked out the windshield. He then realized and looked back into side mirror, but the figure was gone. He was confused, and a little freaked out. It was like something out of a horror movie. He then finally calmed down, unbuckling his seatbelts and opening the door to get out the car. The first step he was rushed by the figure.

Colby ran through the unfinished constructs, searching to the best of his abilities for any sign of people. He found nothing. He stopped at the top of a small rooftop, sighing. He looked down at the ground, finding nothing, and tapping the blutooth in his ear. "Guys, I got nothing. Andrew, you find anything?" he heard nothing. "Andrew...Drew, man come in..." he sighed, switching channels to his other associate. He still heard nothing. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me..." he turned his body the other way, seeing a female figure in a black leather jacket with a gray hood over her head and a plad button shirt under it all, with a collar sticking out. She had a glove on her left hand, with what looked like a mechanism for a hidden blade.

"Hello, Colby." she greeted the young man with a smile, walking up to him. He back away calmly, to the end of the roof. "I didn't come to hurt you, Colby."

"What happened to my friends?" Colby asked her. She only sighed crossing her arms. "Well?"

"They're fine." the female assured him, a little empathy in her voice. "They'll be sore when they wake up, but they'll be fine."

"What did you do to them?" the cherry blonde questioned the woman.

"Please, I need you to come with me." she stated, walking closer to him.

"Like hell I'm doing that." the teen stated, turning his head to see the roof was at its end. He turned to the female figure, and grinned. "Tell ya what: I'll come with, when you catch me." he took a step back, then jumped off the roof.

The female began to run, jumping off the roof and landing on the ground, rolling on impact. She looked around, and saw the young adult climb an unfinished structure. She followed.

Colby ran through the building as fast as he humanly could, jumping out a window and failings on his feet, continuing to run. He breathed deeply, leaning against a wall and looking down. Then he heard footsteps. It was the woman again, running up to him.

The female jumped up, letting her gloved fist fly in the air, but it had missed its target. Colby dodged, putting up his fist and facing her.

"God woman, what do you want from me?" Colby asked his predator.

"I already told you, Carsen." the female replied. "I need you to come with me."

"No, that's not happening." the young man shook his head.

"Fine. By force it is." the hooded woman began to swing her fist at him, but they were blocked, and she was countered with an elbow to the face, stepping back.

"I don't hit women." Colby stated, keeping his stance sharp.

"Oh? That's too bad..." she ran at Colby, jumping into the air and thrusting her feet into him, slamming him into the wall.

The young man slowly got up, looking at the female look down on him. She walked closer, kneeling down at him and grabbing him by the hood on his back.

"Hey...let go of me..." he demand, but she just raised a fist, and thrusted it at him, knocking him out.


End file.
